


Radiant Force

by bluemisfortune



Series: Valkyrie AU [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, also slightly shippy between the three, and also slightly with their barian counterparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Love can easily be called a dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship.





	Radiant Force

 “Don’t worry about it,” Yuuma laughs. “Merag will be home in no time. Nothing to worry about.” 

 Even as Yuuma says it, the standby alarm goes off. Vector rolls his eyes but watches the screen out the corner of his eye nonetheless. The three are still locked away in the sub’s cells, in rather pretty white prison jumpsuits, but they’re allowed to watch the shuttle sent to bring back Merag’s remains. Yuuma doesn’t miss Durbe and Shark’s fingers brushing against the bars. They understand each other in a way Yuuma can’t. Not that Yuuma minds. Someone opening Shark up who isn’t him or Rio, it’s a good thing. 

 “Oi, you three,” Gauche calls over the speakers. “Armour up and get ready to launch.”

 “Don’t screw up,” Mizael mutters, not glancing away from the screen. “Bring her home.”

 “Even idiots like you should manage,” Vector says.

 “We’re not giving you losers something to gloat over,” Kaito says. “You just focus on Merag. We’ll do our job.”

 No one’s saying the obvious; that they’re going on to save Merag’s transport. The three run to the capsule, armour forming as they run. The capsule seals up around them and Yuuma closes his eyes, gripping the handles and waiting. Shark’s fingers are drumming lightly against the handle next to him as they wait. Waiting for what feels like forever. They can’t act outside their jurisdiction without permission, but no one else can do this. 

 

 Suddenly there are sirens and Yuuma grins as the capsule vibrates. Gauche calls over the speakers again. “Approval granted, trajectory calculated. Valkyries; show them what we can do!” 

 The missile launches and Yuuma laughs at the rush of flying. He’s never going to get tired of this. Shark has his eyes closed, still drumming against the handles, and Kaito is murmuring something that sounds like a long string of numbers as the capsule warms. 

 “Music,” Yuuma whispers. “Can you hear it?”

 “Ah,” Shark mutters. “Our song.”

 “Saps,” Kaito says. 

 But Yuuma knows they hear it. Gentle and soothing as they speed through the sky. The song of their joined hearts, resonating together. Static comes over the comms. Then voices. The pilots! They’ve patched them through.

 “...missile?! They’re shooting us down?!”

 “I guess… I guess they don’t have any other choice!”

 “Hey, don’t worry!” Yuuma calls. “You guys are gonna be fine as far as long as we have a say in it. So don’t give up on living just yet, ok? Kattobingu!”

 

 There’s a jolt. The boosters detaching. The missile goes quiet except Kaito and Shark humming. Yuuma grins. Time to get to work.

 Shark’s eyes are still closed. 

_  “Begin the song.” _

 Kaito is smiling ever so slightly and nods a little.

_  “And begin the beat.” _

 Yuuma nods back, bracing against the fllor beneath them.

_  “Let the sound hope ring out.” _

 The capsule bursts open and Shark and Yuuma push off together, letting Kaito swing off the other side at a distance. Three voices ringing out in the depth - the physics of which had driven Kaito to despair the first time.

 “Saying never give up on life.”

 Kaito’s armour shifts, extending out into two huge missiles at his waist and a quick fire of their engine packs fines both Shark and Yuuma on top and ready for launch.

_  “Show them the start of a fiery dream. Blast is out! This miracle's the real deal!” _

 

 The rockets launch and Yuuma cheers as they’re blasting through space once more, their tune blasting through his headphones! He loves missions like these! They’re really helping and protecting people! No fighting, no people hurting, just good old fashion hero work! 

 “Urgh, these things are as wild ride as Kaito!” Shark calls as turbulence rocks the missiles. 

 Yuuma just laughs back. He’s having a great time.

 “In that case why don’t you show me how well you can handle me, Ryouga?” 

 Yuuma turns as much as he can. Kaito’s missile is a little behind them. And despite the turbulence Kaito stands calmly, arms folded over his chest, entirely unruffled. “So cool, Kaito!”

 

 The missiles pull up either side of the shuttle and Yuuma throws himself off, a burst of his engines sending him into place and slamming his fist into the metal work to grab on. Out the corner of his eye he catches a flash of blue and yellow of Shark’s engines powering up. There’s a lot of wind for somewhere where there’s no air up here!

 “Yuuma!” Shark calls.

 “Got it!”

 He releases the body of shuttle and barely a second later is grabbing another seconds to keep from flying off. He plants his feet and Shark nods. Yuuma grins and their engines flare up behind them. It almost drowns out the chatter from base far below.

 “Boarding successful.”

 “Deceleration confirmed.”

 “Recalculating trajectory. Projected crash site recalculated.”

 “They’re on course for the mountains.”

 There’s a roar and Yuuma and Shark glance back. Kaito’s further up the shuttle, gear unfolding and bracing as rockets form. He smirks back at them.

 “Let me show you amateurs how it’s done.” The rockets fire up and they jolt at the sudden drop in speed from Kaito’s joining them. _ “What is it that you want to grasp with your own hands?” _

 Yuuma almost yells to tell him how cool he is again but Shark is glaring. Those two really are only happy when they’re competing, huh? Yuuma can get in on that too! His voice will ring out too!

 He grins, pistons firing back and bracing as his gauntlets expand and extend into rockets of his own. They fire up and Yuuma grins back as Shark jumps away. 

_  “If you’re just reaching it’ll just pass you.” _

 Shark narrows his eyes a little before driving his swords into the metal word. His leg armour extends into huge wings that blaze blue and Yuuma grins back at him. So cool!

_  “What is it that these hands are made to protect?” _

 The shuttle slows as they entire blue sky, smoke pouring off one engine, but they’re doing it!

_  “I can feel a spark that will illuminate our futures!” _

 

 They’re heading towards the ground, slowed to manageable speeds by their engines but Yuuma can still hear the panic in HQ over their voices and the roar of machinery. 

 “They’re not going to be able to avoid the mountain range.”

 “Collision is inevitable.”

 “Can’t they at least get inside and save the pilots?” Droite calls.

 “But then… Merag won’t be able to come home,” Durbe snaps.

 “Like that’s an option,” Shark sneers.

 “The dignity of the deceased is as important as the living,” Kaito agrees.

 Yuuma grins. “Merag gave her life to protect everyone. It wouldn’t be right if we couldn’t bring her home to you guys.”

 Vector laughs. “Idiots. You can never give up, can you?”

 “You never do things by half,” Mizael sighs. 

 “Thank you,” Durbe whispers. 

 “We can’t stop them from crashing into K2,” calls HQ. Yuuma frowns. K2? Why does he know that name? “Impact imminent!” 

 Yuuma glances over his shoulder. There’s a mountain coming straight at them!

 “Get ready, Yuuma!” Kaito calls.

 “Huh?!” 

 He turns and Kaito is running straight at him down the shuttle. Yuuma has to brace against the pistons from his leg armour as Kaito launches into the air and suddenly on his shoulders. He grabs Kaito’s thighs automatically as Kaito’s gear unfolds and braces, revealing huge rockets, even for Kaito. He’s using Yuuma as a turret?! The noise is incredible and Yuuma watches helplessly as the missiles open up and separate into dozens of smaller missiles that slam into the mountain. Kaito really is incredible. 

 Kaito pushes away, kicking Yuuma’s shoulder around as he does. “Punch it!”

 “Eeeeehh?!”

 The mountain is hidden in smoke but Yuuma swings around. The rocket behind his fist fires and he goes for it! 

 The shuttle flies out of the smoke clear and Yuuma lets out a breath. “We made it.”

 “K2 is now only the third highest mountain in the world,” HQ reports.

 “Whoops,” Yuuma laughs.

 “Shuttle, proceed with emergency landing.”

 

 The touchdown is bumpy, but they’re down, sliding down the mountain side. Yuuma almost dares to hope they’ve made it. Until a forest comes into view. They’re gonna get torn apart by trees!

 Shark shoves Yuuma aside, a sword thrown out from his thigh into his hand and extending over the nose of the shuttle completely, giving them a pointed tip.

_  “Slashing through to see the future yet unseen.” _

 Yuuma grins, running over and wrapping his arms around Shark’s middle to brace for him against the resistance of the trees. Shark glances back at him and Yuuma smiles over Shark’s shoulder.

_  “There’s no such thing as the impossible.” _

 The trees go flying under Shark’s blade and Yuuma glances back to Kaito crouched low to avoid the debris flying. He’s scowling back at them but Yuuma just waves.

_  “We’ve never had so much strength in our hearts.”  _

 There are rocks ahead and Yuuma shoves Shark back this time, lining up another rocket powered punch, sending rock flying out their path.  _ “We’ll definitely-” _

_  “Definitely-” _

_  “Definitely-” _

_  “Break through!” _

 “Yuuma left!” Shark yells.

 “Got it!”

 

 They swing through the mountain valley, Yuuma destroying anything in their way until they start to plateau. A huge overhang comes into view and Yuuma can’t hit that from here! There’s another roar of missiles and the rocks are shattered under Kaito’s fire. 

 “Now we just have to get to the bottom!” Yuuma calls. Shark and Kaito are pale, staring down at something behind him. Yuuma turns. “A village!”

 And they’re heading straight for it at speed. There’s no time to evacuate. Yuuma grits his teeth for a moment before nodding to himself. 

 He jumps off the front of the shuttle and swings around even as Kaito and Shark yell after him. Yuuma hits the ground hand, digging his feet in and bracing against the shuttle. His engines fire again, armour responding to his need to protect people and slow this damn shuttle down enough not to hurt anyone! 

 “Our songs are meant to protect people!” he yells. “So I won’t stop when there’s something I can do! No matter how crazy! That’s my Kattobingu spirit!”

_  “Bundle our bonds into one heart.”  _

 Yuuma’s eyes widen. Shark and Kaito… singing even when there’s nothing their armour can do in this situation. 

_  “Let the sounds of hope ring out.”  _

 Even though their armour can’t match Yuuma’s in this situation. They’re singing for him. With him. The shuttle tears into the village as people run. Most people manage to get away from the street. It’s going to be ok.

_  “It says never stop believing.” _

 “Yuuma!” they yell.

 “Watch out!” Gauche calls. 

 Yuuma glances back. A town hall! Full of people! He digs deeper, shoving his shoulder to the shuttle rockets flaring, their voices echoing. They’re not losing this battle now!

_  “Sing! The chances are never zero!” _

 The pistons on Yuuma’s legs fire. His heels hit the ground. He arches back.

  _“And fly! Within this miracle there’s light!”_

 

 The shuttle swings up. For a few moments there’s still as it sails through the air. Yuuma’s eyes light up watching it go. Over the roof. It’s going to make it! It’s going to-

 There’s a crunch of tiles. Yuuma spins. The boosters fire. It pivots. Straightens out. Settles! A perfect landing! Yuuma almost cheers but tips over his own feet in exhaustion and ending up flat on his back on the groan. He hear Kaito groan and Shark sighs.

 “Mission complete.”

 There are sighs and laughter over the comms and Yuuma is content to lie there, gazing up at the clouds until Shark and Kaito lean into his field of view. They’re both scowling. Somewhere between concerned and about to lecture him. 

 “Are you alright?” Shark says at last.

 Yuuma smiles up at him for a moment before breaking into fits of giggles. This entire this was so cool! But Shark and Kaito just scowl more.

 “Did you hit your head or something?” Kaito says.

 “I’m just so happy,” Yuuma laughs. “For the miracle that let me wear my armour, protect people… meet you two.”

 They sight and straighten up, both muttering at once, “hopeless idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this is almost exactly how the opening 5 minutes of Symphogear GX go. I stayed pretty faithful. So if you watch none of Symphogear, please watch these first five minutes. Gives me shivers every time.


End file.
